


(you've got) the magic touch

by babyjae



Series: magic moon [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Best Friends, Fantasy, Fluff, Human Im Jaebum, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Witch Choi Youngjae, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: Jaebum and best friend Choi Youngjae have been humans all their lives.Until one day, Youngjae discovers that he's a witch.or;Youngjae is a witch-in-training and Jaebum is his (unfortunate) human friend who constantly gets caught in his Magical Mishaps.





	(you've got) the magic touch

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am back? it's been a while since i wrote (i believe my last one was in 2016) so sorry if this turns out a bit rusty! i was gonna make this into a one-shot but i realised that i have Too Many headcanons for this universe so i decided it would be best to make it into a series with small (connected) drabbles. i have a lot of plans for this (no i won't abandon it, promise!!) and i'm excited to share it with everyone. enjoy the first part - it may be a it boring because it's just an introductory to how youngjae becomes a witch ;_; but things will get more romantic (and spicy) later in the series.
> 
> p/s: please heed the the minor character death tag! spoiler at the end notes.

Growing up human in a town full of witches, wizards, fairies and other supernatural creatures hasn’t been the easiest task for Jaebum, but he’s lucky enough to have found a best friend who’s as equally as human as him, so he can’t say the experience is all too bad. Celeste’s population is made up of only 5% human, so trying to find someone of the same kindred of him is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, which was why he was eternally grateful to have Youngjae by his side.

Youngjae is what he imagines his soulmate would be like, if they existed. It was only natural that they were close, what with them being neighbours and the only kids in their block, as they instantly clicked the moment they said their hello’s. They grew up together sharing the same tastes in music, books, movies and games. They watched each other grow into their awkward teenage phases with changing voices and hushed whispers of their wet dreams. Youngjae was there when Jaebum graduated high school and Jaebum was there when Youngjae aced music school. Things should have remained like that: relatively quiet, normal, with the two of them against the world…

...But Jaebum should have known that all good things always come to an end.

Youngjae’s mother passes away on an oddly rainy day in July, with Youngjae just a shy away from turning 20. It’s a difficult time for both of them - Youngjae’s sad, and outraged, and hurt, and Jaebum hates seeing him in so much pain. Mrs. Choi was like a second mother to him, but the grief of his loss can’t be compared to the void Youngjae feels. The only thing Jaebum can do is stay by Youngjae’s side and offer him a shoulder to cry on.

17th September rolls by quicker than either of them are ready for and Youngjae’s supposed to be happy - it’s his day after all. But his heartache still hasn’t soothed yet and instead, he ends up screaming at Jaebum in a fit of anger as Jaebum surprises him with cake. Jaebum wants to yell back, tell Youngjae that he isn’t the only one who’s hurting, but he doesn’t get the chance to do so because he’s distracted by the way Youngjae’s entire room is abnormally shaking the higher and higher his voice gets.

Jaebum panics, and tries to get Youngjae to calm down but then his eyes turn gold and there’s a strong gush of wind, the fire from the candles catching at the sleeve of Jaebum’s shirt, scorching the skin of his wrist.

He hisses in pain and drops the cake. The walls stop trembling and Youngjae’s eyes turn back to normal - full of regret, guilt. An apology is on the tip of his tongue but Jaebum runs away before he can hear it.

His best friend isn’t human after all - he’s a witch.

 

☾

 

Youngjae comes to visit a few days later bearing two big bottles of strawberry milk. It suspiciously looks like the one his mom makes for her yoghurt shop but Jaebum doesn’t comment on it, accepting the gifts and forgiving Youngjae before he can even say sorry (he’s been bored and lonely, and the initial shock of getting burned by his own best friend has worn off, so sue him). Plus, Youngjae looks all kinds of wrecked - his hair is a mess, there are heavy bags under his eyes and he’s lost a considerable amount of weight - and Jaebum’s heart is too soft for him that he can’t stay mad any longer. But he also can’t avoid the topic of Youngjae’s newfound identity.

“So, you’re a witch, huh?”

It’s like all the burden Youngjae’s been carrying has been lifted off of his shoulders as he heaves out a sigh of relief before he spills everything he’s been keeping to Jaebum. Apparently, Youngjae’s mother was a witch, but no one in their family knew except their father. Traditionally, if a human marries a witch, the chances that their offspring becomes either one is 50/50. In Youngjae’s case, it’s even more rare because his family’s history has only seen the “witchly powers” be passed down to the women, so when his sister presented as human at the time of her birth, his parents had accepted the fact that there would be no one in their little family to carry on his mother’s bloodline.

Except Youngjae had.

She had stopped practicing magic by the time Youngjae was born, but his father had told him that she had a shop where she brewed up potions from time to time and sold rare ingredients to other witches. The shop had everything that Youngjae would ever need to learn more about himself, and it was actually a “storage space” they had a few ways down the road, concealed by magic to look like a normal shed.

Youngjae still hadn’t found an answer as to why he presented so late - but he’s been researching and it all has lead up to him just being a unique case of a “late bloomer” and that his magic was most likely triggered by his mother’s passing. When Jaebum asks how long has Youngjae known, Youngjae sheepishly answers that he’s been feeling odd the moment they buried his mother, and the sudden change in Youngjae’s behaviour suddenly clicks for Jaebum.

For as long as Jaebum has known Youngjae, he had always been a calm, level-headed person who, very rarely, acted on his emotions, so Jaebum had attributed his constant mood swings and anger to his mother’s death. A part of it was that, but most of it was actually due to the newfound powers Youngjae, admittedly, had difficulty in reigning. It was also why he had a hard time stopping himself when Jaebum had visited him for his birthday until he had ended up hurting Jaebum along the way.

Silence blankets them as Youngjae finishes telling his story, and Jaebum can tell that he’s anxious by the way he’s worrying his bottom lip and shaking his leg incessantly. Before Jaebum can even ask what’s on his mind, Youngjae blurts out, “Do you still want to be my friend?”

Jaebum rolls his eyes and tugs Youngjae in by the neck, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Of course I do, silly,” he whispers into Youngjae’s shoulder, who visibly relaxes at his answer. “Best friends. I’ll help you. We’ll get through this together, me and you.”

_ Just like we always do _ .

 

☾

 

Three years down the road, Jaebum doesn’t know why he’s still cautiously tip-toeing around  _ Magic Moon _ .

Scratch that - he actually knows why.

Over the years, Youngjae had grown into his powers and had removed the disguise of his mother’s shop, deciding to take over it and abandon his initial ambition of becoming an idol, citing that he wanted to continue his mother’s legacy (but it didn’t mean that he stopped singing completely - occasionally, he still lended his voice to the town’s local bar). Celeste’s witch community had welcomed him with open arms and told him endless stories about his mother to which he would always excitedly relay to Jaebum.

But Youngjae’s still considered a “baby witch” even though there are many, many other witches who are younger than him due to his lack of experience and training. Of course, Jaebum has never once strayed from Youngjae’s side and is constantly helping him wherever he can, but Youngjae struggling with controlling his potential skills and shortcoming in understanding Latin, more often than not, would end in a disaster for Jaebum.

Like that one time Youngjae accidentally burned his eyebrows off.

And his favourite cardigan.

And his limited edition shoes.

And a newly bought book.

Which was why he tended to not barge into  _ Magic Moon  _ anymore, always being careful and announcing his presence before opening the door - today being no exception.

Until he hears Youngjae’s loud scream.

Jaebum’s eyes widens comically, tripping over a root of one of the many plants Youngjae was starting to grow around the shop in his haste to save his friend from whatever trouble was lurking. As welcoming as people were, there were also a few who weren’t entirely happy with Youngjae’s discovery and envied him - he didn’t receive anything above empty threats  _ yet  _ but Jaebum still worried for him.

As soon as he reaches the entrance, Jaebum quickly presses onto the handle of the door and rushes in. “Youngjae, what’s going on-”

He didn’t even get a chance to finish his question, or see what happened, because the moment he steps foot into the shop, warm, wet, green goo lands smack dab in the middle of his face and on his head.

“Choi. Youngjae.” Jaebum mumbles, trying to wipe away the heavy gunk around his eyes and mouth, expression twisting with disgust. As he peeks an eye open, he can vaguely make out something flying above his head and he lets out a heavy sigh.

Did he mention that Youngjae has a pet baby dragon?

“Hyung!” Youngjae squeaks in panic, and Jaebum can hear him scolding Coco but he knows his anger towards his dragon wouldn’t last long because to be honest, Youngjae liked her more than he did him - such was the sad life of Im Jaebum. “Sorry, uhm, I made a treat for Coco and she liked it at first but then she was starting to look sick and she just knocked everything over and flew and then - threw up on you.”

Jaebum groans and glares at the dragon (who’s looking way too smug to be considered sick) before turning to his best friend with a frown. “It’s going to take days for this... _ thing _ ...to get out of my hair, isn’t it?”

A nod.

“And the smell?”

“Probably a month...less if you bathe in those neem leaves I gave you last month-”

Jaebum sighs.

Just another day in the life of Im Jaebum and his witch of a best friend, Choi Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: youngjae's mother passes away which triggers his witchi-ness.


End file.
